Random Object List
Random Object List In order to prevent stagnation and to keep things magical and random, this is a list of new objects that can be used to create artifacts. Currently there is a problem with predictability with objects in the Warehouse. Too often the objects used for an artifact are the same across the creator's profession, i.e. a writer's artifact will become a pen, a soldier's artifact becomes a gun, etc. The Warehouse in the show often had seemingly random artifacts that had little too do with the original creator's biggest accomplishments, such as Charles II's Croquet Balls. Below is a list of seemingly random objects that are found in everyday life, or were used in everyday life during other time periods. Feel free to use and add as you like. Objects will be deleted when they are used several times. If you are looking for a challenge, search this list, the crazy effects page, and the random historical figure page and see what matches up. List of overused objects *Balls *Bags *Bibles *Boxes *Cameras *Candles *Chalk *Chopsticks *Compasses *Crowns *Earrings *Glasses *Hats *Helmets *Lighters *Magnifying Glasses *Microphones *Necklaces *Pens *Pocket Watches *Police Badges *Rings *Scalpels *Shoes *Swords *Typewriters *Watches List of objects *slide ruler - Sir Francis Charles Chichester's Bygrave Slide Ruler, William Oughtred's Slide Ruler *butterfly collection - Georg Friedrich Treitschke's Butterfly Display, Henry Walter Bates’ Butterfly Collection *blunderbuss - Richard Avery Hornsby‘s Blunderbuss *bagpipes - Rob Roy MacGregor’s Bagpipes *stretcher - Jan Baalsrud’s Stretcher *kaleidoscope - Martha Clarke’s Kaleidoscope *toilet paper - Toilet Paper Roll *sugar tongs - Temperature Sensitive Silver Sugar Tongs *spatula - Orca-Angering Spatula *sleeping bag - Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *harpsichord - Charles Addams' Harpsichord *bandana - Jimi Hendrix's Bandana *spire - Christchurch City Cathedral Spire *laurel wreath - Zeus' Laurel, Giovanni Boccaccio’s Laurel Wreath, Benjamin Disraeli's Wreath *stool - Hugh Beaver’s Barstool, Edgar Bergen's Stool, Barstool from the Cedar Tavern *contact lens - Bill Hicks’ Contact Lens *surfboard - The Beach Boys' Surfboard *chalice - Chalice of Dionysus, Artemisia II of Caria's Chalice, Juan Pounce de Leon's Chalice *eye patch - Xiahou Dun's Eye Patch and Glass Eye, Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch, James Joyce’s Eyepatch *sail - Aegean Sails, Eudoxus of Cyzicus’ Sails *plow - Shennong’s Plow, Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus’ Plow, Isidore the Laborer’s Plough *diploma - Helen Keller's College Diploma *decanter - Wine Transforming Decanter, Jules Baillarger's Decanter *stained glass - "The Rose" from Notre-Dame de Reims *drinking bird - B. F. Skinner's Dippy Bird *pithos - Pompeii Pithos, Diogenes of Sinope's Pithos *sledgehammer - Sledge Hammer from the Ohio State Prison Fire, John Henry's Sledge Hammer *sextant - Ferdinand Magellan's Sextant, Black Bart's Sextant *tape measure - Adam Rainer's Measuring Tape, Alfred Hajos' Measuring Tape *saw - St. Simon's Saw, P. T. Selbit's Box and Saw, Handsy Table Saw *discus - Myron of Eleutherae's Bronze Discobolus Discus *propeller - SS Marine Sulphur Queen's Propeller *hatchet - Carrie Nation’s Hatchet *tunic - Agnodice’s Tunic, Parmenides of Elea's Tunic *school bus - Chowchilla Kidnapping School Bus, Late Schoolbus *funnel - Buddy Ebsen’s Funnel, Major Edwin F. Glenn's Water Funnel *neon sign - Las Vegas Strip Neon Signs, Stonewall Inn's Neon Sign *fishing trawler - Essex Fishing Trawler *hoe - Mound Builder Hoe, Harris Farmer's Hoe *staircase - Fall of Saigon Metal Staircase *corbels - Corbels from the Church of St Mary and St David *jigger - George Washington's Jigger *jack - Ellis S. Chesbrough’s Hydraulic Jacks *pitch pipe - Mel Blanc's Pitch Pipe *water pump - Doc Hendley’s Water Pump *Butter churn - Butter Churn from Lancaster County *hachimaki - Bando Mitsugoro VIII's Hachimaki *campaign button - Al Smith's 1928 Campaign Badges *locker - Patrick Bohan’s Locker, Locker 837 from Columbine High School *cassette tape - Madman Muntz’s Stereo-Pak *tap shoes - Eddie Brown's Tap Shoes *ball and chain - Folsom Prison Ball and Chain *crowbar - Gordon Freeman's Crowbar *lei - King Kamehameha's Hawaiian Lei *scrapbook - Jorge Luis Borges' Scrapbook *fibula - Hippocrates' Fibula *loincloth - Johnny Weissmuller's Loincloth, Manfred Gnädinger’s Loincloth *flashcards - Amanda Todd's Flashcards *dream catcher - Ojibwe Dream Catcher *still - Henry Weinhard's Distiller *tiara - Selene's Tiara *pacemaker - Arne Larsson's Pacemaker *reins - Velma Bronn Johnston’s Reins *scythe - Mʔ *stole - Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole, Pope Urban II's Stole Vestment, Henry Fuseli's Stole *socks - Charles Macintosh's Socks, Missing Left Sock *piano tuning hammer - Paul McNulty's Piano Tuning Hammer *cast iron stove - Paddy Barrie’s Stove and Brushes *hook swords - Cynthia Rothrock's Hook Swords *gargoyle - Leonardo da Vinci's Gargoyle , Saint Cuthbert's Chapel Gargoyle, Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyles *turn signal - Ted Kennedy's Turn Signal *diving board - Roy Fransen's Diving Board *geodesic dome - Buckminster Fuller’s Geodesic Dome Model *mine - Chameleon Mines, Aki Ra’s Landmine Casings *icebox - Norwegian Icebox *armband - The Tinkers' Black Armbands *perfume bottle - Gregor-Bavari Perfume Bottle, Patrick Suskind's Bottle of Perfume, Cleopatra's Perfume Jar *water bottle - Techno Viking's Watter Bottle, Jennifer Strange's Water Bottles *rickshaw - Rudyard Kipling's Rickshaw *bonnet - Annie Oakley’s Bonnet *kepi - Elmer Ellsworth’s Kepi *aspergillum - Antonio Vivaldi’s Aspergillum *hurdy gurdy - Battle of Fishguard Hurdy Gurdy *laundry hamper - Clothing Folding Laundry Hamper *hot air balloon - Thaddeus S.C. Lowe’s Enterprise *mortar - Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *turnstile - Clarence Saunder's Turnstile *scrimshaw - Jean Vrolicq’s Scrimshaw *ballistic vest - Casimir Zeglen’s Bulletproof Vest *first aid kit - Bill Haast’s First Aid Kit *drawing board - John DeLorean's Drawing Table, Ludwig Mies van der Rohe's Drawing Board *pegleg - Peter Stuyvesant’s Pegleg *ukulele - Amanda Palmer's Ukulele *vinegar *cheese grater *beer stein *Bigfoot picture *air freshener *silver polish *old lace curtains *ceramic dog statue *wind up Easter chicks *chicken feed *push pins *bassinet *jar of pig lard *Beanie Babies *pill box hat *wind up toys *bread box *loofa *yupana *palm tree *darts *construction helmet *macuahuitl *wicker man *oven *stadium *tangram set *winch *catapult *ghillie suit *tartan *crutch *chicken eyeglasses *ocarina *laser pointer *spittoon *bongo drums *epee *rubber band *tugboat *golf cart *bumper car *tractor *moped *mechanical bull *flamethrower *war bond *scrip *kris *washing machine *Geiger counter *scooter *quiver *heat shield *octant *airstream *g-suit *hog oiler *pickelhaube *metal detector *bomb sight *putter *key punch *tintype *short snorter *wrecking ball *bulldozer *dye pack *voltmeter *duck decoy *bearskin *petri dish *carabiner *bottle opener *hamsa *ladder *halligan bar *poncho *pugio *javelin *siphon *billboard *crucible *caltrop *exercise ball *dunce cap *capirote *juggling club *leadlight *atlatl *trebuchet *feather duster *glow stick *hinge *hubcap *oil can *license plate *bicycle stand *stop sign *jigsaw puzzle *go-kart *chalkware *millstone *trench art *vacuum flask *holster *bobble-head *fire sand bucket *spark plug *sticker *hazmat suit *airport crash tender *clamp *sprinkler *cobblestone *ampoule *thermal lance *Rolodex *time capsule *silo *cookie cutter *pail *blow torch *humidor *niqab *thermoscope *gladius *colander *Curtain Tie Backs *Shade Pull *Refectory Table *Corner Cupboard *Goblet Tray *Plato Clock *Cradle *Rolling Cart *Desk Calendar *Membra Radio Set *Gueridon table *Tony Stein's "Stinger" Machine Gun *Mitre *Cassock *Fascia sash *Cincture *Hymnal book *Tabernacle *Antique water pump *Kirtle *Phrygian cap *Gaming purse *Schoolmaster desk *Mutoscope *Book press *Ophtalmotrope *Industrial laundry baskets *Gashapon/Gachapon machine *Claw machine *Handheld game console *Poker table *Half-pipe *Hulusi flute *Makeup palette *Makeup accessories Pictures Vanity.png Twistchair.png Tinplatecar.png Stool.png Rockhorse.png Oldmirrors.jpg Pianobox.png Milkchurn.png Leatherbox.png Ashtray.png scorpionlock.jpg gunpflask.jpg copperkettle.jpg clockmoneybox.jpg moneybox.jpg icingsyringe2.jpg 20th Century Venetian Bed.png Discus.png Field hockey stick 1.png Field hockey stick 2.png Golden Jade Dragon and Baltic Butter Amber necklace.png Vietnam War Surgical Instrument Set for Minor Surgery c 1968 US Army Medical Military.png Li'l Abner Dogpatch Windup Toy Piano.png French Miniature Upright Piano Jewelry Box.png Antique Moreschi & Sons Piano Key Accordion Italiian .png Ornate Sterling Silver Victorian Openwork Crescent Moon Hair Pin Comb.png Antique Koummya Jambiya Dagger With Scabbard.png Teapotthing.png 1915's Cylindrical COPPER minnow bait bucket, Norfolk Shipyards.png 2Vintage Renoir Perfume Trio - Futur-Guirlandes-Messager - Original Presentation Box.png 1Vintage Renoir Perfume Trio - Futur-Guirlandes-Messager - Original Presentation Box.png French Limoges France Vintage Chocolate Set Coco Pot with Matching Cups Saucers and Plate.png Harmony Kingdom Pewter Pen April's Fool in Wooden Box.png Vintage Maitland Smith Marble Box - Bronze Monkey.png Whimsical Art Deco Dog Andirons.png 1Victorian Agate and Brass Claw Book Marker.jpg 2Victorian Agate and Brass Claw Book Marker.jpg 19C Oak Pigeon Timer Clock Box 'Constateur Plasschaert Freres, Wachtebeke, Belgique, no 20854'.png 19th c French Black Lacquered Stereo Graphoscope.png 19th Century French Gilt Metal Saint Crown.png 19th Century French Hanging Miner's Lamp (With Lucky Rooster).png Antique 10k Gold Victorian Fob (With Initials HMS).png Antique African Large Carved Wood Fertility Doll.png Antique Face Screens Silk with Fringe Victorian Hand Painted Pair.png Antique Heintz Art Metal Shop Bronze with Sterling Picture Frame and Box.png Antique Mother of Pearl and Silver Perfume Etui with Original Glass Scent Bottle.png Classic Brass Wax Jack, late Georgian.png Intriguing Brass & Copper Wax Jack for Sealing Letters, late 18th Century.png Deck of Illustrated Story Cards Early 19th C..png Pair of Whist Markers- Round Pressed Metal.png Pope Joan - Regency Era Card Game.png Primary Colors Red Yellow Blue Green Square Hand Crochet Blanket.png Rosewood Lady's Toilet Case With Key c.1830.png Sovereign Balance by John Smith C. 1829.png Salvaged Antique Boxed Newel Post, 19th Century.jpg 1892 Presidential Campaign Horn - Harrison and Reid.png Advance Shock Machine Penny Arcade Electric Shocker.png American Tiffany Studios Bronze Small Urn Shape Table Lamp Base.png Antique Chinese Agate Beaded Ruyi Scepter, Inscribed on Base.png Antique English Chemists Pill Roller - 19th Century Apothecary Pill Machine.png Antique French Chinoserie Clock - Callow of Mt Street Mayfair Brass Mvmt.png Antique French Opticians Optometry Set.png Antique German Sterling Silver Wolf & Kneel Stork Scissor Midwife (With Hidden Swaddled Baby).png Antique Russian travelling Icon, gilt metal with enamel,19th century (with Golgotha cross).png Byzantine Gold Solidus of the Emperor Phocas.png Ca 1870 Neoclassical Gilded Bronze Tazza Card Holder.png Early 20C Oxbone Feng Shui Compass.png George III English Apothecary Box c.1820.png Indian Beaver Tail Snowshoes.png Perfect Temper Solinger Germany FW Engels Straight Razor Antique Vintage.png Rotating Celestial Star Map German C. 1890 - 1910.png Victorian Renaissance Revival walnut inlaid 2 pc Parlor Set.png Vintage 1930s Pullman Railroad Conductors Valet Brush Railroadiana.png Vintage Star Safety Razor with Original Tin - Kampfe Bros. ca.1880’s.png 'Walter The Watch Dog' Mixed Metal Dog Sculpture.png Wonderful Antique English Bronze Figural Inkwell - Cockatoo c.1850.png Vintage Ice Cream Scoop - Icypi Novelty Ice Cream Sandwich Scoop.png Vintage Eight Piece Early Tin Kitchen Tools Terrific and Unusual Mixed Lot.png Monkey & Elephant Balance Toy Dept. 56.png Devine 1880 French Tussie Mussie Posey Holder wTwin Flirting Mirror 'Green Leaves'.png Carved Lap Desk, Folk Art, Home Made.png Antique French Gilt Bronze Chandelier.png Antique 1910 Sewing Trim Ribbon with Gold Bullion Threads.png Lot 40 Vintage Dice plus 5 Red Bakelite.png 1960's Hippie Necklace.png 5432.jpg dsdf.jpg fc.jpg hfgds.jpg 543.jpg gfd.jpg hgf (2).jpg s-l300.jpg hgf.jpg box.jpg 19th Century Jesuit Sacred Heart Gold Embroidered Pall or Chalice Cover.png Heavy Cast Iron Art Deco Industrial Tape Dispenser.png Set of Three French Aubusson Tapestry Throw Pillows 18th Century.png Category:Blog posts